fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyon
Nyon (ニョン Nyon) is one of the strongest mages of Aliquis, the Dark Magic Council. She works there are a special officer and thanks to her strategic abilities she controls the Eastern Aliquis Army. Her foster father was Zirconis, that's why she uses Jade Dragon Slayer Magic. She's the only person Zirconis used to spend time with and she's a very important person in Aliquis because of that. Appearance Nyon is a young person, but actually she's much older, because of her Jade Dragon Slayer Magic. She's a short and thin teenage girl with dark eyes and wavy, turquoise hair. She wears a simple, sleeveless, white dress with blue circles on it. Nyon walks in brown flip-flop sandals. Her whole body is hidden by a dark, brown fur coat with bear-like ears and a golden crone on her head. The coat is not very long. Nyon wears a pink monocle, looking like a semi-transparent pirate eyepatch. Later she started wearing high, Geta footwear and stopped wearing the crone on her head. Her dress has got much more folds than before and hasn't got blue circles on it. Personality Nyon's personality is very strange. Sometimes she's an easygoing, girlish person, who often tells jokes and laughs a lot, especially at weaker opponents. She appears to be a lazy and selfish teenage girl.She often does stupid things, like dancing on a table or singing amusing songs, usually with incorrect text, which is very annoying for the rest of the army. On the other hand, Nyon is an extremely strict and stubborn person with no problems with torturing or even killing people. She changes her personality when she has to fight with somebody really powerful and it's difficult to defeat her enemy. People know that if she turns serious, her former habits wll appear, so they don't want to say bad things about her or curse when she's in the nearest area. Despite her strange personality, Nyon is a very clever person, that's why Aliquis decided to let her control the Eastern Army. Magic and Abilities Jade Dragon Slayer Magic: Dragon Slayer Magic is a ''' type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles.A '''Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. Nyon's power is a strange thing. Her Magic allows her to blow a strange green smoke out of her mouth, which gets rid of any inanimate object it comes in contact with, like clothes, buildings, various elements or even nail polish.. The smoke cannot be defeated by any type of Air Magic. It's a rather weak type of Dragon Slayer Magic, but it's got lots of usages. The thing Nyon has to consume is unknown, probably even for her. She's a very important person in the world of magic, because she was the only person Zirconis taught his unique magic. She saved him , because he was once condemned to death and she used a trick to save him. He became her foster parent and taught her to write, draw, read and get along in this world. Thanks to her magic, Nyon was able to get rid of a building. The side effect of this magic is aging backwards, that's why she looks like a little girl, but she's not. Active Spells *'Jade Dragon's Song': It's her main spell, and it's not very powerful. At first Nyon creates a little green cloud of smoke out of her hands and then she kneads it. Then she throws the cloud at her target and the projectile causes a quite big explosion. The smoke makes inanimate things disappear, so when the cloud touches a human, all clothes and decorations disappear, so the opponent is naked. Mainly Nyon uses this spell to embarass her enemies instead of attacking them. But this spell has also got offensive usage. Nyon can for example remove a part of the building, so it quickly collapses. Passive Spells *Jade Dragon's Melody: Nyon calls it a spell, but actually it's a side effect of using this magic. When she uses Jade Dragon Slayer Magic too often, she ages backwards, that's why she looks like a little girl. Only her appearance changes, nothing more, so it's also a specific type of Healing Magic or Arc of Time. After using any of her spells, she begins to shine and then her wrinkles diappear, as well as her wounds. It's a dangerous side effect, because it appears some minutes after using Jade Dragon Slayer Magic, so it's hard to measure how much she will age backwards after using for example three spells. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Sugar from One Piece. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dark Mage Category:Officer